


The Good, The Bad, The Decisions

by Risitka



Series: It's Zim's life, right? [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Clothes Shopping, Fluff, Gaming, Gir wants to help, Hurt/Comfort, Keef returns, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Professor Membrane isn't that bad, Restraining order, Shock Collars, ZADF, ZaDr, he tries, injuries, some blood, space travel, zim has friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka
Summary: Zim worries about sudden lack of contact from the Tallest, a cryptid hunt goes wrong, Dib finally is honest, and Keef returns.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: It's Zim's life, right? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009224
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**One Year later**

Zim lounged on the Membrane’s couch, waiting for Gaz to return with snacks. Dib was busy researching and hadn’t left his room since school let out. It had been an odd couple of weeks and Zim was glad to be able to relax with at least one of the siblings. He stared at the ceiling until Gaz pushed his feet out of the way so she could sit down.

“Ready to play? Those idiots should be online today so we can annihilate them.”

“Of course! Zim is always ready to destroy!” He grinned and sat up as the game started. Their opponents were obliterated between the two of them within an hour. Gaz chose that time to pause and lean back.

“So... What’s been bothering you lately? Just the fact that Keef’s back in school?”

“No… He’s left me alone so maybe the crazy place worked.”

“Then what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird. Well, _weirder_.”

“Zim is a normal human!” He huffed. Gaz just stared at him until he started to fidget. “Ugh, fine!” He frowned and stared resolutely at the coffee table. “The Tallest haven’t called Zim in over two weeks now. It’s… unusual for them to even go one week without contacting me.”

“Maybe they’ve forgotten about you? You said they don’t care about Earth after all. Or the time apart made it so they aren’t as obsessed?”

“… It seems too sudden for that…” He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. “Zim is worried they might come here.”

“Why?”

“To assist since Zim is taking so long.” He looked up at Gaz worriedly. “What if they bring the armada here? Or even just a few elite? They could easily get here in three or four months with the ship upgrades from the past year!”

“Woah, Zim calm down. I’m sure they’d tell you if they were going to take over for you. Besides, they sent you that gift or whatever last month right?” Zim cringed at the memory and Gaz raised a brow. “That bad?”

“… They sent Zim clothes.”

“That’s it?”

“Zim does not like the outfits they want to see me in.”

“Oh…” She paused. “Want to go clothes shopping and find things you do like?”

“What?”

“It can take your mind off things and then you wouldn’t always be wearing your uniform. We could get you a big soft hoodie.”

“You are not the first human to want me to go shopping.” Gaz laughed at that.

“I bet. There’s a surprising amount of people that like you, even if you do spend all your time with Dib.”

“Gross.”

“I don’t mean like _that_. Remember when you helped that one group with math? They like you. I swear you’re the only reason they passed the class.”

“Yes, yes, Zim is amazing.” He waved a hand and Gaz grinned before turning off the game.

“Come on, let’s get Dib and go shopping. He should get some new clothes too. And there’s a new game out I need to pick up. Dad had pre-ordered it for my birthday last month.”

“YOUR BIRTH ANNIVERSARY IS OVER?!” Zim jumped up to stare at her, wig slightly askew. Gaz nearly fell off the couch at his shout.

“Uh, yeah? Dude, what’s the problem?”

“… Zim thought friends were supposed to celebrate…” He sat back down sadly, not looking at Gaz anymore. “I was going to ask your parent unit when it was… I didn’t realize it was over… Zim is sorry.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t expect you to do anything. Hell, I didn’t expect you to even know about birthdays. Don’t worry about it.”

“… When is the Dib’s birth date?”

“You don’t have to-“

“Tell Zim!”

“Jeez fine. It’s in a month. Can we go to the mall now?”

“You can go get your game Gaz-friend! Zim needs to finish something!” He ran out the door, leaving a confused Gaz behind.

“Where’s he going?” Dib leaned against the back of the couch with a frown.

“I have no idea. Why? Finally gather the courage to confess your love to him?” She smirked at his rapidly reddening face.

“Shut up Gaz.” He mumbled. “And no… I was going to see if either of you wanted to come out with me this weekend.”

“No thanks. I don’t care about camping or your cryptid things.”

“Figured. I guess I’ll ask Zim tomorrow at school.” He turned to leave, but caught Gaz’s smirk.

“Don’t forget condoms!” She burst out laughing and Dib scowled, blushing, as he trudged back upstairs.

* * *

Zim just barely made it on time to school the next day, darting into the room right as the bell rang. He slid into the seat next to Dib, letting his head fall forward with an audible ‘THUNK’. Dib reached over and poked his hand. Zim grabbed it and turned his head to smile tiredly at him. Before Dib could say anything the teacher began the lecture. Zim didn’t move for the entire class and Dib shook him lightly once the bell rang. By the time lunch came Zim seemed more awake as he dropped his tray next to Dib, pushing it away in disgust.

“This isn’t even suitable for humans!”

“At least it’s mostly edible for us. Here.” Dib handed Zim a small bag of cookies, grinning when Zim’s entire body lit up in glee. “So… Why’re you so tired today? I thought you didn’t need sleep?”

“Zim doesn’t need nearly as much sleep as you inferior humans, but…” He paused to finish the cookies. “Zim was busy working on a very special project for- Oh! Gaz-friend!” Zim grinned as Gaz sat down, barely looking up from her new game.

“Hey losers.”

“Zim does no losing!” Gaz just shrugged and Zim frowned. “I see you have the new game you wanted. Does that mean you will be busy tonight?”

“Aren’t you? Or has Dib not asked yet?”

“Eh? Ask what?” Zim turned to Dib. “Did the Dib want to do the hanging out today?”

“Uh… I was going to ask if you wanted to go camping this weekend. I got a report about a Redcap in some woods not too far from here. But you’ve been pretty tired so-“

“Zim is fine! You can’t go alone anyway. Your squishy human body could get hurt. Again.” He frowned at Dib.

“Okay, okay. Well, I was going to leave tonight. It’d be about an hour drive, so we’d have to leave pretty early if we wanted to set up camp before dark.”

“Oh… Zim can be ready in time or set up in darkness if needed.” He looked back at Gaz. “Zim has finished his project and wanted to give to you today!”

“To me?” Gaz finally looked up from her game in shock.

“Yes! Zim worked all night to finish it! I would’ve finished sooner if I had known when your-“ The bell rang and he frowned as they headed to their classes.

Zim waited impatiently for school to end, running outside as soon as the bell rang and proceeding to wait right beside the stairs for Dib and Gaz. He grinned when they finally appeared and went to grab Gaz’s arm. She shot a glare at him over her game slave, sighing when he ignored the silent warning. Zim reached for Dib, but he dodged.

“As much as I would love to get dragged down the street I think I’ll walk on my own.”

“So be it Dib-stink!” He began to pull Gaz down the street, but she smacked his hand off.

“Whatever it is can wait Zim. Go get ready for your camping trip so you two don’t end up sleeping in his car.”

“But it’s already late!”

“What is?!”

“Your birth celebration gift!”

“Ugh… Really Zim? I told you not to worry about it.”

“I had it planned two months ago. I would have finished it in time if I’d know when the day was.” He crossed his arms and pouted. Gaz sighed, but smiled.

“Alright fine. Let’s see it.”

“Victory for Zim!” He ran ahead before stopping outside of the Membrane house and looking back at them thoughtfully. “Maybe I should just tell you about it? It might take some time to fully show how it works. But it’s already late…”

“So what? One more weekend won’t make a difference. Just tell me a summary so you two idiots can get going.”

“Oh very well… Zim has made a device so you can use the training simulations from Irk. I also made it so they won’t harm you. There is a hover pad so you can move around without actually going anywhere. Zim has also made it adaptable to any of your other games.” He grinned as Gaz’s eyes widened.

“Wait… Are you saying you made a fully immersive virtual reality gaming system?!”

“Does the Gaz-friend like it?”

“I fucking love you right now.” She turned to push Dib to the house. “Go get ready you idiot! The faster you two go find whatever it is the sooner you get back!” She shoved him again and turned to a wide-eyed Zim.

“… Are you upset with-“ He didn’t finish his sentence as she pulled him into a tight hug.

“You are seriously the best friend ever.” She pulled away abruptly with a grin. “I am unbelievable stoked you bug.”

“Not a bug!” He grinned back and took off when she moved to smack him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib finished packing up his car within thirty minutes and was about to get in to go pick up Zim when his Dad pulled into the driveway. Dib paused before shutting his door and walking over.

“Hey Dad!”

“Hello Son!” Membrane paused and looked over at the packed car. “Are you going somewhere? I had rather hoped to spend some time with you and your sister this weekend.”

“Oh, yeah… I’m going camping with Zim. I didn’t know you’d be home this weekend. I’m sorry.” His face fell as he sighed.

“It’s quite alright Son! I understand you would want to spend time with your foreign friend. This wasn’t planned after all. You go have fun. Just be careful!” He smiled as Dib visibly relaxed.

“Thanks Dad. I’ll see you next weekend!” He went back to his car when Membrane put a hand on his shoulder.

“Son… This isn’t another one of those cryptid hunts is it? Last time you fell off a cliff…”

“Uh… No. It’s just camping.” Membrane peered closely at him.

“Please don’t lie to me Dib.”

“I’m not! I…” Dib sighed. “Okay fine. I’m looking for a paranormal creature. I’m prepared though and I’ll make sure to stay away from cliffs.”

“Son…” Membrane handed him a small device with a sigh. “At least take this laser gun. It won’t stop you from falling, but it might help if you run into a bear. And promise you will be careful. Especially with Zim there. He’s at least a foot shorter than you and his… skin condition might make it difficult in a forest. Make sure not to lose him.”

“Don’t worry; I would never let something happen to him. Well, I better get going then. Thanks for the laser. Bye Dad!” He gave his Dad a quick hug before hopping in his car and driving away.

* * *

It was dark by the time they finished setting up the tent and Dib sighed as he crawled inside, kicked off his boots, and blindly tried to roll out his sleeping bag. He heard Zim laugh when he bumped into the side in his efforts. He managed to get it unrolled and flopped onto it, not bothering to try and find a light yet. He tensed when Zim poked his arm, sliding a flashlight into his hand.

“… Are you mad?” Zim whispered and Dib groaned.

“No, just irritated. It took longer to get here than I thought.” He flicked on the light, pointing it down so he didn’t blind Zim. He looked over to see Zim crawling into his sleeping bag and chuckled. “Comfy?”

“This is acceptable.” He grinned and burrowed further into the bag until his head was just barely visible. “So what are we doing out here? Taking pictures of something again?” Dib bit his lip and rummaged around until things were a bit more organized before slipping into his own bag.

“Pictures would be nice too but… Redcaps are violent creatures. I need to stop it. Either by capture or…” He paused and glanced over to see Zim glaring at him. “I brought weapons and crosses so it should be fine.”

“Should. It _should_ be fine.” Zim scowled. “I thought you were going to stop chasing the deadly ones after what happened last time!”

“I know… But there have been reports of people going missing and turning up dead. I can’t just let it continue.” He looked over when Zim sighed.

“Fine… Get some sleep Human.” Zim turned over and Dib turned off the light.

A few hours later Dib woke up to a strange clicking sound, followed by a whimper. He shook his head to clear it and listened for a minute before realizing it was Zim making the noise.

“Zim? Are you okay?”

“… Fine.” His voice was muffled and Dib groped around for the flashlight. Once on he peered at where Zim had burrowed into his bag. He watched for a moment as the bag trembled slightly before his eyes widened.

“Are you cold?”

“I’m fine!”

“Hey it’s okay. We can zip our bags together and share body heat. It is pretty cold out here. Most people don’t camp this time of the year for a reason.” He scooted closer and reached out.

“ _You’re_ not cold.”

“My body produces more heat than yours. Keeps my bag warmer.”

“My Pak should take care of it. It just has to…” He shivered again. “It has to reach a certain level.”

“Sounds annoying. Come on Zim, my way is quicker. Unzip your bag and we can attach them to each other.” He waited for an answer, getting worried as the seconds ticked by. Eventually Zim turned over and unzipped his bag. Dib bit the flashlight’s handle and quickly got to work attaching their bags together before flicking the light off. He had barely settled back down before Zim was pressed against his chest.

“Ahh… You are warm.” He cuddled in closer and Dib wrapped his arms around him with a smile.

“Maybe tomorrow night we can warm your bag next to a fire beforehand. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“This works better.” Zim let out a small purr and Dib couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face.

* * *

They set off early in the morning to look for signs of the Redcap. The area they were in had been closed to visitors so Zim didn’t bother with his disguise and trotted easily beside Dib. They managed to pick up a trail around midday and followed it after having a quick lunch. The trail led them to a quiet part of the forest and Zim found himself inching closer to Dib before grabbing his sleeve with a frown.

“I think something’s watching us Dib.”

“Probably just some animal.”

“There aren’t any animals here Dib-stink. Haven’t you noticed how still it is?”

“Huh?” He stopped and looked around nervously. “Do you think it’s the Redcap watching us?”

“How would I know? I’ve never met one. And how did you not notice? Zim thought you were supposed to be good at- DIB!” Zim tackled Dib to the ground as a boulder flew through the air, narrowly missing them both.

“Woah…” Dib looked over to the cliffside next them, eyes trailing to the mouth of a cave where a small creature was lifting another boulder. “Found it.” They both scrambled out of the way. “Shit!” Dib struggled to pull a cross and the laser gun from his bag. “Come on…” He felt Zim yank him out of the way again. “Shit. We’ve got to stop it Zim! If I can get close enough to-GH!” Dib toppled over, raising a hand to his head. His vision swam and he pulled his hand away to see it covered in blood. He tried to stand when another rock crashed into his arm and sent him flying. He landed harshly and stayed there, dazed and numb as darkness crept into the corners of his vision.

Zim screamed in anger and leapt at another boulder heading for Dib, catching it and tossing it to the side. The redcap paused for a moment at that, regarding Zim with shrewd little eyes. Zim didn’t waste any time and pulled out his blaster to shoot the creature. It fell, but got back up with a dazed look in time for Zim to capture it in a containment bubble tethered to his pak. Satisfied with the capture he turned back to Dib and knelt down, brushing his hair back and wincing at the blood pulsing out. He pulled out his phone to make a quick call before gingerly picking Dib up and vaulting through trees to make it back to the road.

He waited anxiously, not willing to set Dib down and jostle him more. He had managed to slip on his contacts and wig while running and had tied the bubble to a tree nearby, safely hidden from view. He sighed in relief as a car sped around the corner and skidded to a stop next to him as Professor Membrane got out. Zim whimpered slightly as the scientist looked over Dib, carefully taking him and setting him in the backseat. Gaz got out of the car as Membrane glanced back at Zim for a moment.

“… We’ll talk later. Gazlene will help you pack up Dib’s car and drive you back.” He got back in the car and sped away. Gaz looked over at Zim in concern before clasping his shoulder.

“Let’s go pack up and you can tell me what happened.”

“… Okay…”


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz had dropped Zim off at his base so he could change out of his blood-soaked clothes before picking him back up and driving to the hospital. They were shown to his room quickly and waited outside until Membrane came out. He looked over them silently for a moment.

“He’s not awake yet, but you can go in if you want.” He stepped aside as Zim and Gaz slipped inside. Gaz leaned against the wall while Zim sat next to the bed and looked over Dib. He reached out and gently brushed some hair away from some of the bandages on Dib’s head with a sigh, pulling his hand back when Dib groaned and cracked an eye open slightly to look over at Zim.

“Zim…” He smiled tiredly, eye unfocused. He tried to reach over, giggling when the broken arm didn’t respond. “Aw, I can’t hold you.”

“Dib?” Zim frowned at the odd behavior and reached out a hand to see if he could focus. Dib turned his head slightly and kissed Zim’s palm, causing him to pull back in shock.

“Aw… I wanna kiss you Zim… I love you…” He mumbled out, eye closing again as he fell back asleep.

"I didn't know you were in a relationship with my son." Membrane commented from the doorway.

"Oh! Um… I'm not… He's just delirious…"

"I suppose that is possible.” He paused for a moment. “Zim could you come with me? I would like to talk to you for a moment.”

“… Okay.” Zim slowly got up and followed Membrane out the door. Gaz raised a brow and scooted closer to the door to try and listen in.

“What happened Zim?”

“We were hunting a Red… hat thing? It saw us first and Dib got hit with a boulder or two… Zim couldn’t get him out of the way fast enough…” He crossed his arms with a frown, finger tapping nervously.

“What happened to the… creature?”

“Captured and in my base.” Zim made a point to not look up as Membrane sighed.

“We discussed this Zim… But I would rather have him injured than dead so it’s fine. Anyway; since you’re trip has ended early I would like to run a few more tests tonight.” At this Zim stopped tapping, his claws instead digging into his arms as he tensed.

“I… Okay…”

“What the actual _fuck_?!” Gaz glared at the two from the doorway.

“Gazlene! Language!”

“What is going on?” She growled out. “Not only do you not argue about what they were doing, you even asked where the stupid thing is?! What happened to not believing in anything Dib does?! And what tests?!”

“It is rather rude to listen in on-“

“Don’t change the subject!” There was a pause as she clenched her fists until Membrane sighed again.

“Very well Daughter, but shut the door. No need to disturb Dib’s rest.” He nodded when the door slid shut and she leaned against it expectantly. “A few months ago Zim came to speak with me. It seems he was upset at my disbelief. So he simply opened my eyes to the truth. Although I still do not believe that everything he believes is true. It would be illogical to not have at least some doubt.”

“And how _exactly_ did he manage that feat?”

“I showed him what I am…” Zim whispered from the chair he had curled up in. Gaz stared at him for a moment.

“… Fuck…”

“Language Gazlene.”

“Whatever.” She frowned at her father. “So what tests?” She stood up straight and looked between the two. “You’re not experimenting on him are you?!”

“Of course not! I do not have enough understanding of him to be able to safely yet. I-“

“YET!?” Gaz screeched out angrily before looking to Zim. “And you’re okay with this?!”

“… Zim… said he could…”

“I did ask his permission first Gazlene. Now please quiet down.”

“Follow me Zim.” She grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him down the hallway. Zim’s hand shook in her grip as he struggled to keep in step with her. She finally stopped and let him go, wincing when he shrunk back.

“Zim is sorry…”

“No… Damnit…” She knelt down to look at him. “I’m worried about you. Are you actually okay with all of this?”

“I… I’m not going to tell your Father-unit no…”

“I thought so… He won’t stop you from being friends with us Zim.” She went to sit down with a sigh.

“He won’t?”

“No. And it’s not like either of us would listen if he tried to anyway. You are allowed to say no Zim.” She watched him sit next to her.

“… Zim doesn’t like getting tested.”

“Makes sense.”

“If it were found out… Zim would be considered a traitor. If the Tallest didn’t like me so much… I’d be deleted.”

“Damn… I guess it can be good they like you then.” She stood to go back. “So why hasn’t Dib been told?”

“Your Father-unit said it’d be best to not. Dib might freak out otherwise.”

“I mean yeah, but you should still tell him.” She frowned and quickly stomped over to the connecting hall. “I thought it was rude to listen in on people.” She crossed her arms as Membrane rubbed the back of his neck before looking down as Zim rounded the corner guiltily.

“Yes… I apologize.” He sighed again. “And I apologize to you as well Zim. I never meant for you to feel threatened by me.”

“It’s fine.”

“It is not. I should’ve realized you were not okay with it by how you acted. Consent is extremely important.”

“… Zim did give you consent.”

“It’s not consent if you feel like you can’t say no.” He turned away with another sigh. “Dib is awake and more lucid now. I should get back to work…” He left as Zim hurried down the hall. As soon as he slid inside Dib smiled at him.

“Zim! I’m glad you’re okay…” His smile faded. “You are right? You seem…“ He struggled to find the right word, gesturing with his working arm.

“Zim is fine Dib-stink. You’re the one that got hurt.” He sat on the chair and scooted closer as Gaz came in. “I was talking to your Father-unit.”

“Ah… What’d you tell him? Landslide?”

“No. Zim told the truth.”

“I’m sure that went well.” He rolled his eyes.

“… Dib… He does know these things exist.” Another eye roll and Zim pulled his knees up with a sigh. “Zim convinced him months ago. He even knows that I’m Irken.”

“… WHAT?! Why would you do that?! You mean he’s known the truth for months and didn’t tell me?! And _you_ didn’t tell me?!”

“Sorry…”

“What the hell Zim!”

“Stop yelling at him Dib.” Gaz interjected.

“Did you know too?!”

“I just found out.” She glanced over as Zim slipped out of the room before frowning at Dib. “Dad told him not to tell you.”

“He didn’t have to listen!”

“He didn’t know that!” She paused when Dib winced, hand going to his head. “You’re such an idiot Dib…”

“I don’t have the energy to fight right now Gaz…” He leaned back, suddenly pale again. There was silence for a while before Dib cursed under his breath. “Dad’s probably pretty intimidating to him…”

“Yeah… One of the reasons he let Dad run tests on him.”

“WHAT?!”

“Calm down before a nurse comes to check on you.”

“What do you mean he let Dad… Shit Gaz…” Dib looked around in a panic. “Where’d Zim go? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine shit-head. There aren’t going to be any more tests either. Dad feels pretty bad about it.”

“Sure he does.” Dib scowled and Gaz groaned.

“Zim gave him permission. How was Dad supposed to know he was afraid to say no?” She went to push him back onto the bed. “You need to get some rest and think about how you’re going to tell Zim you like him.”

“Not really the time Gaz.”

“You woke earlier you know… So doped up that you kissed his hand and said you love him.” Dib’s eyes widened as he blushed.

“Please say sike.”

“Yeah, no. You really did.” She turned to leave. “He thinks it’s because you were delirious so you can either ignore it, or not be a dumbass for once and tell him the truth.” And with that Dib was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Dib woke up to the sound of a window opening and groaned as he fumbled around for his glasses. He finally got them on and turned to where Zim was watching him. Before he could say anything Zim walked slowly over and opened a jar.

“This should help you heal faster.” He whispered, not looking up. Dib grabbed his hand when he reached for the bandages.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s fine Dib… You were upset.”

“I still shouldn’t have yelled at you…” He sighed. “My Dad didn’t hurt you did he?”

“Not really.”

“Which means?”

“It means him getting skin samples or something isn’t pleasant, but it doesn’t really hurt. I’ve gone through much worse Dib. Training on Irk isn’t exactly kind. Now will you let me heal you?”

“Right…” Dib let go and let Zim unwrap his bandages. There was silence for a while as he let Zim work, looking over when he heard the Zim close the jar. “Hey… Can I talk to you?”

“Shouldn’t you sleep?”

“Maybe, but I’d rather talk to you.”

“Oh… Is it about the Red hat creature? Zim captured it. It’s contained in my base for now.”

“It’s called a Redcap Zim. Wait, captured? What if it gets loose?”

“Well my blaster didn’t kill it so Zim put it in a containment bubble instead. It’ll stay there until you can do something about it. Unless you want me to?”

“Containment’s fine. I can hand it over to the Swollen Eyeball this way.”

“You should rest now.”

“Wait!” Dib grabbed Zim’s hand again. “That’s not what I wanted to tell you… I… Look, I know you have that relationship with your Tallest and all but… I still… I should tell you… Fuck, why is this so difficult?” He closed his eyes. “I really like you Zim.”

“Um… okay? Friends are supposed to like each other.”

“Not like that.” Dib groaned. “I mean I like you more than that. More than just friends. As in I want to date you…”

“Oh…” Dib looked over sadly to see Zim’s antennae flat against his head.

“Sorry… I know it doesn’t mean much and you don’t feel the same, but I needed to tell you. Nothing needs to change I just…”

“Dib.”

“I probably made it awkward though…”

“Zim likes you too.”

“And with- What?” He stared at the alien, dumbfounded. Zim smiled slightly.

“We can try this dating.”

“What… What about your Tallest?”

“They… would not be happy. If they found out you’d be killed… But they don’t have to find out. It’s not like they’re nearby.” He grinned and squeezed Dib’s hand gently. “Now you just need to get better. So go to sleep my Dib.”


	4. Chapter 4

A month later Zim was curled up on Dib’s bed in his new bright blue hoodie. Gaz had taken him shopping with a few people from school while Dib was healing. They had all been excited to help Zim shop and he ended up with an impressive pile by the end. His favorite items being the hoodie he was currently wearing and an orange sparkly shirt. He still wore his leggings most of the time though, finding them more comfortable than the jeans people had picked out. He had been glad Gaz was with him for the shopping. It had been difficult to get a word in edgewise when trying on the clothes until he finally managed to tell people he wouldn’t wear anything red or purple. It earned him a few odd looks and questions, but Gaz was very good about deflecting it. Overall it had been fun, and his closet was now filled with various items mainly in shades of orange, blue, and pink.

He sighed and hugged himself, enjoying the softness when Dib came back in.

“Someone looks happy.” Dib chuckled as Zim grinned and stood on the bed to hug him.

“It’s soft. And you’re warm.” He yelped as Dib picked him up. “Dib! Put me down!”

“Hmm… Nope.” He hugged Zim tighter. Zim squirmed around before going limp to slip out of his hoodie and fall to the ground. He started to frown, but laughed instead at Dib’s offended face.

“Can I have the hoodie back now?” Zim held out a hand expectantly, his smile fading when Dib smirked before running out of the room. “HEY!” Zim chased after him, tackling him into the couch. Dib laughed and pulled the hoodie onto the alien. Zim smiled and turned around, settling in his lap as Dib wrapped his arms around him. Gaz made a gagging motion at them.

"You two are disgusting." She huffed and handed Zim a controller. "Your grossness better not interfere with the game. I could be using the system Zim made me instead you know."

“Would you prefer to be-“

“Nah, I can use that anytime.” She waved off his question and started the game. By the time they paused for the night Dib had fallen asleep leaning back against the couch. Gaz stopped Zim from waking him. “So?”

“Eh?”

“His birthday is tomorrow Zim. I know you’re planning something.”

“Oh… Well…” Zim blushed and glanced back to make sure Dib really was sleeping. “It’s not ready quite yet. I plan to get it done while your family celebrates. You are still going out of town yes?” He whispered.

“I mean yeah but… Did Dad not ask you?”

“Ask me what?”

“I thought he was going to invite you too… But I guess it’s still a bit awkward between you two.”

“Zim will not intrude on the family time.” He hopped off the couch with a frown. “I didn’t think it was awkward last time we talked. I did tell him I was going to be working while you were gone so that’s probably why he didn’t invite Zim.”

“Makes sense. I guess we’ll see you Sunday? I’ll text you when we’re back.”

“Sunday? Isn’t Monday a holiday?”

“Yeah, but Dad still works anyway. So you’ll get to spend all Monday being gross with Dib.”

“It’s not gross. Does it bother you?”

“You guys are disgustingly cute.” She flashed a grin at him. Zim smirked back and inched closer.

“Aw, does Gaz-friend want a hug too?”

“Don’t you dare.” She glared. Zim paused, putting a claw against his chin as if thinking, but the evil glint in his eyes and the growing smirk said otherwise.

“Hmm… I think you got jealous. Zim must rectify this.” He leapt at her, wrapping arms around her with a laugh as she jumped and tried to push him off. She continued to struggle and Zim maneuvered until he was behind her, arms now around her shoulders. They both were laughing as she pressed back against the couch.

“Okay! You got your hug.” She flashed a smile back at Zim. “Don’t you have work to be doing?”

“Yes, yes. Zim will leave.” He vaulted off the couch and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Zim waited excitedly early Monday morning, watching the sun start to rise as he waited for Dib to show up. He perked up when Dib’s car pulled into view and Dib got out with a yawn before heading up the walkway. Zim threw open the door and jumped on Dib, hugging him tightly.

“Happy late birth anniversary!”

“Woah!” Dib barely managed to stay upright. He smiled and hugged Zim back as they headed inside. “Thanks Zim. So, why did I need to get here so early?” He yawned again and Zim poked his cheek.

“For your gift of course!”

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I’m good with just spending time with you.”

“And you will, but Zim still has the gift prepared… Actually Zim has two for you.”

“Two?” Dib slumped onto the couch. “I hope it wasn’t difficult at least.” Zim waved a hand dismissively.

“Your main gift is upstairs. It was planned before we began our dating. The other… will be presented later.” Zim blushed and grabbed Dib’s hand, pulling him off the couch and upstairs.

“Why upstairs? I thought all that you kept up here was the voot.” Dib looked around once there and raised a brow. “And that’s all there is still.”

“Come on Dib-stink! Stop dragging your feet!” Zim pulled him closer to the voot and opened it. “Zim has made many improvements.” He turned and grinned.

“What…?” Dib looked over the voot, noting the increased size, additional seat, and what looked like a miniature room in the back, complete with a small fridge. “Wait…” Dib turned to Zim with wide eyes. “Are you saying I can go to space with you?” He whispered, his face breaking into a wide grin when Zim nodded. He scooped Zim into a hug, spinning around happily. “You’re amazing! Can we go now?”

“Of course!” Zim got Dib strapped in and they took off, leaving the atmosphere quickly. Once in space Zim let Dib unbuckle. He immediately scooted closer to the window, staring out in awe.

“Amazing… It’s so beautiful.” He turned and smiled at Zim. “This is the best gift ever Zim, thank you so much.” He turned back to the window and Zim smiled softly as he steered the voot around so Dib could see even more. After a few hours he slowed to a halt next to Saturn and watched Dib until he turned around.

“Zim is glad you like it.”

“I love it.” His eyes sparkled and Zim felt himself smiling too.

“Did you want your other gift?”

“I can’t even begin to imagine what else you could possibly have planned.” He glanced back out the window. Zim’s smile faded and he hugged himself.

“It’s… not really that great…” He tapped his arm nervously, looking up when Dib suddenly pulled him into a hug.

“Hey… I know I’ll love whatever it is. It’s from you after all, and I love you.” He mumbled next to Zim’s antennae. Zim shivered slightly and pushed Dib away enough to look up.

“Zim loves you.” With that he leaned up and kissed Dib for the first time. Dib froze for a second before kissing back, pulling Zim even closer. They moved softly against one another before pulling away. Dib rested his forehead against Zim with a dreamy smile.

“Best birthday ever.” He mumbled, kissing Zim quickly. “I thought you didn’t want to kiss?” Zim’s antennae flipped rapidly between Dib’s hair to flat on his head and back again.

“I…” He frowned and looked away.

“You don’t have to tell me… I just want to be sure you’re okay with it.”

“It wasn’t against you. I just kept thinking of the Tallest…” Zim sighed and Dib bit his lip to stop from saying anything. Zim was silent for a moment, staring out at space before turning back to Dib. “It’s different with you. I shouldn’t have waited…” He leaned in, pausing at the last second. “It’s very pleasant. Do… Does the Dib…?” Dib closed the distance to kiss him again, reaching up to gently stroke an antenna, earning a chirp. He pulled away to see a heavily blushing Zim.

“Did you just… chirp?” He smiled as Zim covered his face in embarrassment.

“Oh Irk… I… My… It’s sensitive…” He mumbled. Dib grinned and reached over to stroke the antenna again. Zim jumped as another chirp echoed around them, but didn’t pull away.

“Should I stop?” Dib kissed his forehead and stopped moving his hand.

“… No. You’re fine.” He whispered and looked up with a smile. “But Zim requires more kisses before we head back.”

“I think I can oblige that.” He pulled Zim close for another kiss.

* * *

It was late by the time they got back to Zim’s base, and Dib had fallen asleep before they had even re-entered the atmosphere. Zim carefully unstrapped Dib and picked him up with a smile before deploying his Pak legs and vaulting out the window and over the rooftops back to Dib’s place. He settled Dib onto his bed and kissed his forehead with a smile. He would prefer to have kept Dib at his base, or even to stay here for the night, but they had school tomorrow. Zim sighed, set Dib’s alarm, and left.

In the morning Zim began the walk to school alone happily. He hoped Dib had gotten up in time so Gaz didn’t have to wake him. He hummed as he turned a corner, stopping when he saw someone leaning against a fence.

“Zim! I’m glad to see you… I wanted to talk to you.”

“Keef…” Zim didn’t move and Keef’s smile fell.

“Sorry… I figured it’d be easier to talk to you without Dib or Gaz to stop me. I wanted to thank you.”

“What?”

“You fixed my eyes right? I know you did something to me in the first place but… I mean you didn’t have to fix it. I’m really glad you did.”

“Oh… Dib told me to. Thank him.”

“You’re still the one that did it. So thanks. I also wanted to apologize for being… clingy. I understand if you don’t want to be friends or anything, but maybe tomorrow I can buy you some ice cream before school? There’s a really good shop not too far from here.”

“Eh… I suppose that’d be okay.” Zim watched as Keef smiled, but still didn’t get too close.

“I can meet you here again then? Maybe a little earlier so we don’t miss school for it.”

“That will be acceptable.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then!” He jogged away and Zim shook his head before continuing to school. He debated whether or not to tell either Dib or Gaz, but by the end of the day he had decided not to. Dib still looked tired so Zim gave him a quick kiss as they left the school, ignoring the chatter from the other students about how cute they were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains things that may be triggering to some people.  
> Please see notes for what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting an extra chapter this week due to how bad mine has been. I'll still update Tuesday as well.

Zim paced around his base in the morning as he told Gir for the fifth time that he was going to get ice cream with Keef. He wanted to make sure Gir knew just in case something happened.

“Okay Gir, now repeat it back to me.”

“Uh… You getting ice cream!”

“And?”

“Um… Uh… With that boy that loves you! He loves you SO much!” Gir clapped his hands and giggled.

“Close enough.” He left, meeting up with Keef who grinned.

“Hey Zim, I was pretty worried you wouldn’t come.”

“Why? Zim said he would.”

“I know.” He grinned and began to walk alongside Zim, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I like the hoodie. Looks nice.”

“It is nice!” They continued in silence for a moment until Keef slowed down.

“Sorry, you can keep walking. My shoelace came undone. I’ll catch up.” He smiled when Zim nodded and kept walking. He only managed a few more steps before he felt something hit him from behind, a jolt of electricity surging through him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Zim woke slowly with a groan. Realizing he was laying on a couch he tried to look around only to have Keef lean over him.

“You’re awake! How’re you feeling?”

“What happened?”

“You passed out so I brought you here. Couldn’t just leave you on the street after all.”

“Oh… What hit me?” Zim tried to sit up and abruptly realized his hands were tied above his head. He pulled against the rope only to feel it pulling on his ankles too. “What’s going on?! Why am I bound?!” He looked up at Keef’s grinning face angrily. “RELEASE ME!”

“Hmm…” Keef ran a finger along Zim’s cheek. “No.” He grinned again and held up a small remote. “Don’t try anything Zim… Wouldn’t want me to activate your collar would you?”

“Zim has no collar!” He glared and Keef reached down to tap at Zim’s neck before tugging on the collar there.

“I put a shock collar on you. It’s set to the highest setting too.” He leaned close and kissed Zim’s cheek. “You look so good Zim.” He pulled back as Zim glared at him. Noticing a Pak leg start to emerge he pressed the button, watching as Zim screamed, arching up as the leg spasmed and retreated. “I warned you… I don’t want to hurt you, so don’t make me, okay?”

“I’m not making you do anything! You-!” Zim froze when Keef held the remote up again.

“Of course you are. Do you know how upset I was seeing you with Dib of all people?” He grabbed Zim’s shirt, yanking it roughly up over Zim’s head to hang on his arms. “The guy that attacked you your first day of school?” He ran his hand down Zim’s chest and licked his lips. “And then you kissed the freak… Can you imagine how I felt? Seeing _my_ Zim with him? You belong with me Zim.” He dipped his head down and kissed down Zim’s abdomen, biting occasionally. He smiled up at Zim’s wide eyes and held up another collar. “You’re skinny enough.” He clipped it around Zim’s waist. “They look so good on you…” He leaned up and kissed Zim’s cheek again. “I’m going to kiss you now Zim so you better not bite me.” Tightly gripping Zim’s chin he leaned down for a kiss, shoving his tongue in. Zim managed to yank his head away, teeth catching on Keef’s lip. There was a pause before Zim screamed as Keef activated one of the collars again. “I told you not to bite me!”

“STOP! KEEF STOP!” Zim shook as he looked at Keef. “Let me go… Please…”

“Why? So you can run back to Dib? So you can leave me again?!” He roughly grabbed Zim’s chin again to stare at him, his other hand rubbing Zim’s chest. “I’m not letting you go again Zim.” He let go of his chin and leaned down to lick at Zim’s chest, his hands roaming down his sides.

“Wait Keef… No… I… I’ll date you instead. I won’t kiss Dib again… Please Keef…” Tears started to form in his eyes.

“That’s right Zim… Good boy…” He inched lower and Zim tried to pull his knees up. Keef frowned and grabbed the rope around one ankle, hooking it on the back of the couch to keep Zim’s legs spread. He reached for Zim’s leggings.

“No! Keef no! Let me go! I’ll date you! I’ll give you kisses! Please Keef!”

“You will Zim… But I can’t trust you yet. No… You need to be fully mine before I can let you go… Hopefully it won’t take more than a week, but we’ll see.”

“A week?” The tears started to spill over and a Pak leg shot out. Keef just scowled and activated both collars, holding Zim down hard enough to bruise as he screamed. After a moment he stopped twitching and lay limp on the couch, tears streaming down his face.

“Be good now Zim.” Keef began to tug Zim’s leggings down with a sickening grin.

“No… No no no no no no no!” Zim cried.

* * *

Meanwhile at school Dib anxiously sat through his first two classes, constantly checking his phone to see if Zim had responded. At lunch he bypassed getting whatever slop was being served and just plopped down next to Gaz.

“Have you heard from Zim?”

“No. He’s probably working on something again, calm down.” She didn’t even look up from her game.

“He usually would answer by now though!”

“I guess.” She looked up and winced at Dib’s worried face before glancing around. “He easily could’ve just gotten too wrapped up in some… thing…” She trailed off with a frown. “Dib…”

“What?”

“Keef’s not here either.” She looked over in time to see Dib bolt out of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> This chapter contains kidnapping, taser use, shock collars, non-consensual touching and partial stripping  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

Dib didn’t bother knocking and just slammed the door to Zim’s base open, looking around to see Gir sitting on the couch.

“HI MARY!”

“Gir! Where’s Zim?!”

“Uh…. Mastah… Mastah was getting ice cream!”

“What?”

“He went this mornin! With that boy that loves him SO much!” Gir laughed, pleased at remembering it. Dib cursed and ran towards Keef’s house. Once there he grimaced at the large house, hoping he wouldn’t have to search the whole place. As he walked towards the door he heard a scream. Throwing caution to the wind he ran up to the door and turned the knob. It wasn’t locked and the door swung open in time for him to catch a small bit of conversation:

_“Be good now Zim.”_

_“No… No no no no no no no!”_

Dib darted through the house to the living room, barely registering the scene before leaping at Keef and knocking him to the ground. He threw a punch as the ginger ran out of the room before turning back to the couch. Zim’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was trembling as he kept whimpering out the word no. Dib carefully reached over to pull Zim’s shirt back down when he noticed the collars. Cursing he tugged at the one around Zim’s waist, turning it to find the clasp. Zim twitched before stilling.

“Please don’t… No more…” Zim whispered. Dib’s hands shook, but he managed to get the collar off. He gently pulled Zim’s shirt back down and reached for the other collar.

“It’s okay Zim. You’re okay.” Dib mumbled. Zim finally opened his eyes and looked over.

“Dib…” Fresh tears crawled down his face. He watched Dib struggle with the collar for a moment before his eyes widened. “DIB!” Zim could only watch as Keef brought a knife down towards Dib. Blood splattered onto Zim as Dib dodged, the knife catching his arm. Keef glared down at Zim’s shocked face instead.

“You called him didn’t you?! I knew I couldn’t trust you!” He thrust the knife down into Zim’s leg and fumbled for the remote to shock him. He pulled it out with a scowl and leaned down, pressing the knife down harder. “I won’t let anyone have you Zim…” He pressed the button just as Dib grabbed him and threw him backwards. Zim didn’t move, eyes unfocused, as Dib pulled the knife out and threw it to the side. He grasped the collar and got it off before trying to untie the ropes. He cursed when he couldn’t get it loose and looked around for the knife. Keef was holding it again. Dib held up his hands and turned to face him, standing in front of Zim to shield him from view.

“That’s enough Keef. Give me the knife.”

“… He’s mine… You can’t have him…” Keef suddenly charged at Dib, knife raised. “HE’S MINE!”

Dib’s first instinct was to dodge, but he didn’t want Zim hit so he tried to grab Keef’s arm instead. Keef managed to pull away and sliced at him. Dib grabbed the knife, blade cutting into his hands, as he turned and rammed into Keef with his shoulder. Keef stumbled back, letting go of the knife. Dib took his chance and punched him, knocking him to the ground. Turning back to Zim he quickly cut through the rope holding him to the couch. Deciding he could get the rope off his hands and ankles later he picked Zim up, holding him close, and ran out of the house before Keef could stop them. Dib ran back to his house, stopping only when he saw Gaz waiting outside. She glanced up and opened the door, ushering him inside. Gaz went to get the first aid kit as Dib set Zim down on the couch. He grabbed some scissors and cut away the remaining rope before stroking Zim’s cheek, getting worried that Zim still hadn’t responded even though his eyes were open. Gaz came back and sat on the floor next to Dib, pulling his arm over to wrap the cut there before working on his hands. Dib kept his eyes on Zim the entire time.

“Zim… Hey, come on Zim. You’re at my house now. It’s okay…” He turned to his sister. “He’s not responding Gaz… What do I do?”

“… I don’t know. Keep talking to him?” She paused before closing the kit. “I don’t think anything in here can help him… What happened Dib? Was it Keef?” She whispered. Dib nodded, biting his lip.

“He had him tied to a couch with two shock collars on him.” His breath hitched. “Fuck Gaz… Keef was stripping him… If I had been any later…” He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have waited until lunch to find him… I-“ Gaz gripped his shoulder tightly, cutting him off.

“It’s not your fault Dib.” Her hands shook with barely concealed rage. “You got Zim out of there.” She stood suddenly with a curse. “I’m going to call Dad.” She stormed out. Dib sighed and looked back at Zim before getting up to grab a washcloth. Using the purifier he wet it and went back to wipe his blood off Zim’s face. He was just finishing when Zim whimpered, turning his head slightly to look at Dib. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but when they did they filled with tears.

“Dib…”

“It’s okay Zim… You’re safe.”

“You… You got hurt…” His voice cracked as he began to cry. “I’m sorry Dib… I’m so sorry!” He covered his face with trembling arms.

“No Zim… You didn’t do anything wrong…” He gently pulled Zim into his arms, holding him close. Zim turned to press his face into Dib’s shirt. “You’re okay Zim. I’ve got you.” Dib rubbed Zim’s back until he stopped crying.

“… I want to go home.”

“Okay, I can carry you there… Unless you want to try walking? How’s your leg?”

“My… leg?” Zim pulled back to look down.

“Yeah… you got stabbed. I’m sorry.”

“… I don’t think you did it…” He poked at the wound with a wince.

“I wasn’t able to stop it either…” He stood and picked Zim up. “You wanted to go home right? I’ll carry you there.”

“Dib…” Zim clutched his shirt. “I… I meant back to Irk.”

“Oh…” Dib froze, looking down at the still-trembling alien sadly. “… I understand that… Do you… do you need help packing up then?”

“No… Just take me to my base.” Zim grabbed his shirt tighter, but didn’t look up. Dib nodded slightly, looking over to where Gaz was now standing. She sighed and waved him off, heading up to her room as Dib left.


	7. Chapter 7

Once at the base Zim took his wig and contacts off, tossing them on the kitchen table before Dib took him down to the lab to get checked over. Once Zim was certain his Pak hadn’t sustained any damage from the shocks he turned to Dib with a frown.

“I need different clothes.”

“I can go grab you something. Maybe that hoodie you like?”

“My… hoodie…” Zim hugged himself. “I was wearing it… He… He must’ve taken it…”

“Oh… Um… I can buy you a new one before you leave? There might be an even softer one somewhere.” He smiled lightly. “What should I grab for now though?”

“… There’s a blue dress that would be easy to wear… I think it was called a summery dress?” Zim watched Dib leave before slowly peeling off his leggings to get a better look at the wound. It was pretty deep and he winced as the Computer cleaned it. He pulled off his shirt too and ran his hands over the multiple bruises and bite marks. The worst was where the collars had ended up burning his skin and he sighed, wondering how he could possibly hide any of this.

“Oh…” Zim’s head snapped around at the sound to see Dib standing there with wide eyes. He walked over and reached out to trace the burn on Zim’s neck. “Zim…” He looked up sadly as he handed the dress over. “I’m so sorry… I wish… I wish I had gotten there sooner.” He turned away, furiously wiping his eyes. Zim slipped on the dress and reached out to grab Dib’s shirt.

“… I can’t walk. Take me upstairs.” He buried his face into Dib’s neck as soon as he was picked up. “It’s not your fault Dib… Zim is glad you came when you did.” Zim didn’t let go when Dib tried to set him down.

“Zim? We’re at the couch. You can let go.”

“No.”

“… I can sit with you, but it’ll be difficult to sit down like this. I don’t want to aggravate your injuries.” There was a pause before Zim’s grip loosened enough for Dib to set him down. Dib grabbed a blanket and sat next to him, pulling the blanket over them both as Zim leaned against him. Dib carefully began stroking an antenna.

“MASTAH!” Gir ran into the room, skidding to a stop in front of Zim. “Was the ice cream good?”

“… No Gir. I never got the ice cream.”

“WHAT?! WAS YOU LIED TO?!”

“Yes Gir… Zim was tricked. Keef…” Zim shuddered. “He was very mean.” Gir frowned and poked at Zim’s leg before running to put his dog costume on.

“I’ll get the ice cream!” He ran out of the base before Zim could stop him. Dib chuckled.

“Well, at least he won’t like Keef anymore.” He sighed. “I guess it doesn’t matter since you’re going to leave though…” He was silent for a moment as he leaned over to gently kiss the top of Zim’s head. “I understand why you want to… There’s no Keef, and your Tallest can undoubtedly protect you better than I ever could, but… I’m going to miss you.” He closed his eyes as he held Zim close in the following silence until…

**“Incoming call.”**

“What?” Zim’s antennae flicked up, hitting Dib in the face. “They haven’t called in two months…” He turned to Dib, antennae falling back down. “You need to hide.”

“Yeah, I’ll just go behind the couch, okay?” He ducked behind the couch, settling on the floor. Zim pulled the blanket closer around him.

“Okay… Put it through.” The screen flickered on and Zim tilted his head in confusion.

“Zim! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long!”

“Oh, yes it has… Um, where’s Purple?”

“He’s busy.” Red squinted at Zim. “You’re not in uniform.”

“Oh!” Zim looked down in a slight panic. “I thought it could… help me blend in even better. I can change…”

“No, no! You’re fine Zim. It looks nice.” Red sighed. “It’s not fair though. You look so cute and I can’t hug you.”

“I’m sorry My Tallest.” Zim shifted the blanket around.

“Zim?”

“Yes?”

“What happened to your neck?”

“My…” Zim raised a hand to cover the burn and looked away from the screen.

“… You’re injured. Stand up Zim. Let me see.”

“My Tallest I-“

“Now Zim.” Red’s eyes narrowed as Zim shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?!”

“My leg is injured…” Zim sighed and removed the blanket so Red could see his leg.

“Were you stabbed?!”

“Yes.”

“What happened?! Are there other injuries?! Show me! Remove the dress!”

“No!” Zim looked up in a panic. “I… Please My Tallest…” He shook, hands gripping the edge of his dress tightly. Red’s eyes widened.

“Zim… It’s okay. You don’t have to show me. Did a human attack you?” When Zim nodded he continued. “Are they dead?” Zim shook his head. “…We can destroy the planet.” Zim flinched and Red frowned. “Do you want to come home?” There was a pause and behind the couch Dib tensed slightly, bracing himself for Zim’s response.

“I…” He glanced to the side where Dib had been sitting. “Zim will stay here.”

“Are you sure Zim? I don’t like you getting hurt…”

“I’ll be more careful.”

“Very well…” Red looked at the back of the couch where he could just see Dib peeking over it. They locked eyes for a moment before Dib ducked back down. A light flashed next to him and he sighed. “I have to go Zim… Stay safe okay?”

“Yes My Tallest.” The screen went dark and Zim sighed as Dib came to sit next to him again.

“You’re not leaving?”

“… No. It would be safer, but…” He turned to Dib, tugging his shirt to make him lean down. Once low enough Zim kissed him lightly. “I don’t want to leave you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Zim didn’t leave his base while he healed with Dib stopping by every day to check on him or bring snacks. After five days Gaz stopped by instead. She sat next to him and glanced over.

“You doing okay?”

“Yes. I’m mostly healed now! Zim is amazing!”

“Right… I’m guessing Dib hasn’t told you what’s been going on then.”

“Eh? Did something else happen?” He turned to watch Gaz with a worried expression.

“Keef’s parents tried to get Dib arrested. They-“

“WHAT?! He didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I know Zim. Let me finish.” She frowned and he crossed his arms. “As I was saying, they had called the cops saying Dib had broken into their house and attacked Keef. Apparently Keef had told them that Dib was jealous after Keef had said hello to you. He even went as far as saying he was worried about you having to be with Dib.” She held up a hand when Zim bristled. “Anyway, that didn’t get very far once Dad got involved. He was furious and said he should have Keef arrested since Dib’s injuries were worse than just a black eye. But Keef’s mom is a lawyer and insisted that it didn’t matter since Dib had broken in first. Dad… he threatened them. Said if they chose to pursue this then he would order a full investigation at their house.” She sighed and leaned back with a smirk. “They backed down a bit at that. It’s really hard to fight him. But then they asked for a restraining order to keep Dib away from Keef.” She paused to stare at the wires making up the ceiling.

“… Did they get it?” Zim’s voice was small.

“Yeah… It’s not too hard to get one. It’s not a full-blown ‘cannot be near the same building’ one, but it does mean Dib can’t be within twelve feet of Keef. They get to sit on opposite ends of the room in whatever classes they share too.”

“And Keef cannot be near Dib?”

“… It’s more on Dib to stay away. Keef’s already used it to make Dib late to class by standing in the way.” She looked over at Zim and winced at how he was curled up, hugging his knees sadly.

“This is Zim’s fault… If I hadn’t been captured… No, if I hadn’t agreed to even talk to him…” He buried his head in his arms. “It’s not fair to the Dib.”

“It’s not your fault Zim-“

“Yes it is! Zim agreed to go with Keef! It was stupid of me! This is why Irkens shouldn’t be nice! We’re not supposed to be! This wouldn’t have happened if Zim wasn’t defect-“ His eyes widened as he choked on the word, claws digging into his palms as he looked away and curled back up.

“Okay… And what would’ve happened if you had never been nice? We probably wouldn’t be friends. You and Dib would never have gotten along, let alone ended up dating. You’d probably be back on Irk by now even. Is that somehow better?”

“… No… But I don’t know how to fix this.”

“You don’t have to. Dib can avoid Keef until you guys graduate. Then you won’t be stuck in school with him. It’s not really that bad.”

“… Zim regrets fixing his eyes.” He grumbled, staring sourly at the floor. Gaz raised a brow.

“Then do it again. Even Dib wouldn’t be able to get upset now.”

“That would require getting close to Keef again… And having him trust me enough to let me with a device.” He groaned dramatically. “Zim will just have to avoid him.”

“Good.” She stood and headed to the door. “Just make sure you don’t go anywhere alone.”

* * *

On Wednesday morning Zim opened the door only to have Gir grab onto his leg, screaming at him to not leave. Zim shook the robot off and crossed his arms.

“Zim is going to school Gir!”

“Noo! Don’t leave! What if the mean boy is there?!” Gir cried, trying to grab his leg again.

“I’m not going to just hide here forever Gir! Let go!”

“No!”

“Ugh! The Dib will be there! Zim will be fine!”

“But he’s not here now!” Gir started crying and Zim ran a hand down his face.

“Okay Gir! You can walk with me to school! But you have to come back to the base right after!”

“OKIE!” Gir ran to put on his costume before following Zim outside. They made it to the school without any problems and spotted Dib and Gaz standing out front. Dib’s eyes widened when he saw Zim.

“Zim! What are you doing? If I knew you were coming today I would’ve walked with you!” He went over and grabbed Zim’s hand, looking down when Zim pointed at Gir.

“Gir came with me Dib-stink. Zim is fine.” He smiled up at Dib’s relieved expression.

“Okay, that works.” He smiled back and they headed inside as the bell rang. Zim kept close to Dib until they had to sit down. Realizing that he no longer had a spot next to Dib he pouted in his seat. It wasn’t far away, but he still didn’t like it. He tensed and kept his head down when Keef entered the room with a grin. Zim could feel the ginger’s eyes on him the entire time.

By lunchtime he was beginning to regret his decision to return to school. He sat down next to Gaz to wait for Dib who had gotten caught in the rush of students. She didn’t glance up until they heard a familiar voice.

“Hey Zim!” Keef approached the table with a smile. Zim froze, eyes going wide as he resolutely stared at the table. Keef sat down and began to reach over toward Zim, stopping when Gaz stuck a fork in next to his hand.

“Get the fuck away from him.” She growled out, snapping her game shut as she stood and leaned over the table to glare at him. “Or you’ll wish you were still in the crazy house.” There was a pause as Keef frowned, eyes flicking between Gaz and Zim before he left. Gaz sat back down as Dib came over, dropping his tray on the table before going to sit next to Zim and squeezing his hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes…” Zim mumbled. Dib opened his mouth to say more when a shadow fell over them. They looked back to see Torque and a few others standing there.

“What was that about?” Torque demanded. Zim turned back to stare at the table and Torque frowned before turning to Dib. “Well?”

“Uh…” Dib froze, unsure if he should say anything. Gaz didn’t have the same reservations.

“Keef’s a creepy asshole and needs to be kept away from Zim.”

“Why? Didn’t Dib attack him because he’s friends with Zim?”

“What? No!” Zim looked back with a scowl, suddenly angry instead. “We are not friends! Dib helped me! Keef… He…” His face fell and he looked away again. “He did the kidnapping to Zim… It was painful.” He laid his head in his arms.

“He… Okay… Okay cool yeah. I’m gonna kill the little fucker.”

“You’ll just get in trouble.” Dib sighed. “If you want to help you can just make sure he can’t get to Zim.” Torque nodded and glanced at his friends before walking away, stopping at a few other tables. It didn’t occur to them why until everyone started avoiding Keef, or getting in his way for anything. There was also always someone else at least near Zim just in case. Gaz laughed about it, using it to prove that she had been right about everyone liking Zim. The rest of the month went smoothly and Zim even stopped tensing up when Keef would enter a room. Dib finally decided his classmates weren’t that bad.

Things were definitely looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this installment. I'm excited for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
